All for Affection
by drusilla9
Summary: First FF.Net posting =) Your everyday typical Harry Potter romance fic with a twist from yours truly. The entire story is made from the diary entries of characters and each chapter is a different character. please R&R!! ~*CHAPTER TWO!!!*~
1. Heartbreak

**All for Affection**

DC: I don't own anything and/or anyone Harry Potter related although I would lobe to own Draco. This story is all I own with the name Harry Potter on it.

A/N: This chapter is for Carrie-san, my best friend. Thanx for everything!

Ch 1 – Heartbreak

Hermione

6:30pm Monday, September 25th ~

Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower, on my bed.

_I can't believe he did this to me. After everything we had. He thought it wasn't good enough. Thought I wasn't good enough. And in front of all his friends too while holding her hand! The arrogance! Stupid Pansy Parkinson and her stupid ways of boy stealing. Good on her for leaving Draco though. But Draco did seem rather upset afterwards. But Viktor… I thought he meant it when he said he loved me. But I guess that's what makes him so much like any other boy in the world… inconsiderate… always looking for someone younger and skinnier than the last...never satisfied. All I can do now is cry and try to mend my broken heart. At least Ron, Harry and Ginny are here to help me… I need some chocolate. Or coffee. Or to have all the guys on this planet disappear. No, not just him ALL of them. Suddenly, being a lesbian doesn't look so bad. _

~

9:00pm Monday, September 25th ~

Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower, on my bed.

_I cried so long that I didn't even want dinner today. I sat at the opposite end of the table from him because I knew he'd be boasting about the latest thing he did with his little 'Buttercup' as he calls her. Too bad for the stupid git since he actually thinks she likes him. Ron offered to try to hex him but I knew that Ron's old wand would blow up on him again so I said I would do it myself. I was so angry. Why I didn't do it is beyond me since he deserves it. The little snake. But that's what makes me better than them. I won't stoop to the level of a little snake. _

~

10:25am Tuesday, September 26th ~

Hogwarts, South-West Wing, Charms class.

_Old Flitwick seems shorter than usual today. I suppose it's because Neville's shrink charm missed his pillow and hit Flitwick instead, even if I did perform the growth charm back on the tiny man. Ron, Harry and I have been taking the long way to a lot of our classes because we know he'd be there. As well as Malfoy. Sure, it made us unbelievably late for herbology just now but that isn't on my mind right now. _

_I can't seem to concentrate on my work anymore. I found myself writing 'I hate you I hate you..' all over my potions notes. Snape saw and took 50 points away for being disrespectful and not paying attention. I guess he thought I was writing that about him. But it was really about the ruddy idiot who broke my heart. I know I'm better than him but why can't I stop crying? _

~

2:30pm Tuesday, September 26th ~

Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower, Tea Time

_I tried using my studies as a way to try to forget him. I guess it isn't working since when I tried turning my teacup into a rat, I got a turtle with a rat's tail instead. When I tried turning it back, the cup would snap at you if you tried to pick it up. I'm now another lonely witch in Hogwarts. I think I shall start a club for the lonely... _

_I've been thinking. What would life be like if the world was only inhabited on the surface by women? How great would society be if women ran the world and men were kept simply for reproductive and eye candy purposes? Wouldn't life be fabulous? *sigh* A girl can only dream... Sure it's the almost as unlikely as Malfoy falling for me but I need something to hope for. _

_Bless Harry, Ron and Ginny for helping me through this._

~

8:00pm Tuesday, September 26th ~

Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower, on my bed

_I hate him! I hate that boy! Some days, Ron is such an idiot. Why did he have to do that!? I suppose I'd have to explain myself dear diary since you've been such a good friend. Ron became extremely dim and challenged the little snake to a duel after dinner. Of course, Harry, Ginny and I were trying to back him off but once Ron's mind is set, we both know he won't change his mind. Ever. I had to use the Petrificus Totalus hex to keep him in the common room. Mind you Professor McGonagall came in because George and Fred set off a bunch of Filibuster's Fireproof Water-Started Fireworks inside the chimney again and the roof has a hole in it now. Pavarti went straight to Professor McGonagall's office and brought her back to the common room. McGonagall saw Ron lying petrified on the floor, undid the spell and I got into trouble for using a hex on another student. So now I have to do detention with McGonagall for the next week and we lost 35 house points. _

_Funny how when you think life can't get worse something else comes and bites you in the ass. _

_Now Ron is mad at me and Harry and I are trying to get him to understand that if I didn't do it he'd end up in a worse curse than the Petrificus Totalus. Boys are so stupid. I am seriously thinking of asking Lavender to be my girlfriend. _

_~_

Like? Hate? Please R&R!!! I need some feedback and ideas anyway...^_^


	2. Falling

bold centerAll for Affection/bold  
brbr  
DC: I don't own anything and/or anyone Harry Potter related although I would lobe to own Draco. This story is all I own with the name Harry Potter on it.  
brbr  
A/N: For Meels. Just 'cause. We shall continue with our evil deeds =)  
brbr  
Ch 2 - Fallingbr  
Ronbrbrbr/center  
  
  
9:00pm Tuesday, September 26thbr  
Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower, Common Room (fuming)br  
brbr  
iEmbarrassment. Sheer embarrassment. Why does everything I try to do right go unbelievably wrong?? I'll just have to not lift my head at all for the next week or two. At least on the upside people would realize that I was trying to be brave and noble like the Gryffindor I am. But then they'd see that I'm a total dork and totally screwed myself over. If only I didn't let my mouth get ahead of me. I know I wouldn't have stood a chance against him. He was a student of the dark arts! Although I would have loved to have Hermione to realize what a fabulous guy I am. I don't think she sees that I love her... then again neither does anyone else. I mean sure I am an idiot around her most of the time but it's only because I like her so much. She's so... perfect. My Hermione: perfection./i  
centerbr  
~br/center  
br  
12:45pm Wednesday, September 27thbr  
Hogwarts, Great Hall, Common Roombr  
br  
iGood grief. I think I shall go and hang myself now. Lunch is such a disastrous meal. From now on, my meals of the day are breakfast and dinner. I am never going to eat lunch again. Bloody pitchers and their blasted handles. Here is exactly what happened at lunch:brbr  
  
.:: "Ron, pass the juice please," she said in her a quiet voice. Hermione had been crying all night according to Lavender and so her once happy angelic voice was reduced to barely-heard murmurs. I silently picked up the jug and wasn't really paying attention to where I tried to put it down and so ended up having the handle slip out of my hand, the pitcher hitting the edge of the table and so spilling all the juice all over my angel. I immediately grabbed napkins off the table and handed them to her while I felt my ears turn red along with the rest of my face. Laughter erupted from the other tables while Hermione grabbed her juice-soaked bag and stormed out of the Great Hall in the direction of the girls washroom, amid gales of laughter. ::.br  
So I've basically got myself in quite the jam. She thinks I'm mad at her and she's mad at me for the juice incident. I've tried thinking up ways to apologize and to somehow tell her that I love her at the same time so I don't have to kill myself twice. Two birds with one stone sort of thing... And once again, Harry is caught in the middle. But he always manages to pull the two of us back together. Why can't girls be less complicated?!br  
brcenter  
~br  
/centerbr  
8:00pm Thursday, September 28thbr  
Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower, Common Roombr  
iSo it has been announced. This weekend will be the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. Everyone's rather excited. In fact, I plan on apologizing that very day on the train. It's only polite. And to show my sincerity, I am going to buy her a present. Of course I'll have to borrow some gold from Harry or something... but nonetheless, I am buying her something nice. Perhaps a rose... be a kind of romantic I guess... Maybe I should ask Harry about it first... he'd know what to do.br  
br  
//\\2 minutes later//\\br  
br  
Ok so Harry's ideas were even more idiotic than mine:br  
'Brilliant' Idea #1: get Seamus or Neville to tell her. Oh how sincere. br  
'Brilliant' Idea #2: Serenade. I think that would scare here. That and the other girls in her dorm would probably come after me with their trunks. br  
'Brilliant' Idea #3: tell her I like her. Right. Because that wouldn't make things awkward afterwards when she shoots me down like Fleur did last year... Damn that girl was fine...brbr  
Either way, I still prefer Hermione./i  
  
  
AHHHHH!!! That chapter took WAAAAAAY too long to write. Stupid school work. Well, either way, R&R!! now!! why are you still reading!? R&R ALREADY!!! Comments, suggestions, flames, questions, spelling errors... anything. I'm quite depsterate.br  
Possible next chapter: Harry's thoughts on the the ron liking hermione without her getting a clue, hermione still being all sad, a proclaimation, and the Hogsmeade trip! br  
brbr  
Until next time!! *cleo-chan disapparates* 


End file.
